


What a Joke

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Community: fridaynight100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyra Collette going to college. What a fucking joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

They said goodbye last night. Her mom, Julie, Landry, Mrs. Taylor, even Garrity. This morning, though, she was all alone and feeling it. Tyra Collette going to college. What a fucking joke.

The bigger joke is she'd thought he'd be here. She slammed the toe of her boot into her suitcase and cursed when it fell to the ground.

"That the kind of language they teach you in college?"

Biggest joke of all; she was wrong about him. "Nah, you taught me that."

"I ain't no good at goodbyes."

Damn good thing because she wasn't ever saying goodbye to him.


End file.
